


Affection

by xHonestSecretsx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Drama, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Oblivious Albus Dumbledore, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHonestSecretsx/pseuds/xHonestSecretsx
Summary: Albus struggles under the pressure of his brother. While he is pulled by family, he finds himself impossibly pulled in another direction by the man he loves. One shot between Albus and Gellert.





	1. Chapter 1

The relationship between the two of them was twisted. Aberforth knew this. He knew that Gellert was taking advantage of Albus and by that consideration, of their family. Well, what was left of it anyway. His father had been sent to Azkaban while his mother fell to uncontrollable magic. Ariana’s uncontrollable magic to be precise. The girl was unstable some of the time and sweet, innocent and loving the other vast portion of the time. Yet still, Albus insisted he be tasked with caring for his young sister while Aberforth attended school. On his allotted time off, it was all he wanted to care for his sister. Albus had the position he truly ached for in any regard. He had come home early one day to find Albus tasked in a book while Ariana bore off the outside window that night. Gellert, as per usual, leaned near to Albus’s ear teasing his finger along a line of potential significance. Aberforth caught Gellert whispering something hotly into his older brother’s ear, yes, but the only real warmth he felt was seeing his little sister’s eyes gleam at the sight of him. He dropped his things for rushing to his sister for a warm hug, looking around to the bowl of some sort of crusted over soup. It had been there a while by the looks of it.

“Aberforth,” Albus dropped his book. He had tried to feed her, he really had, yet… she was struggling today. “I…” he struggled for the words to say something. It wasn’t that he was strained for words so much as he did not know what to say to appease his brother when it came to Ariana. Aberforth shot a warning glance to his older brother. “Let me guess it, you were going ta finish feeding her until this pile of rubbish caught a hold of ya?” Aberforth sneered, walking back to the kitchen in favor of pouring the warm soup back into a fresh new bowl. Albus reached behind his brother to grab Gellert’s arm as he moved to lunge against the younger Dumbledore. As Gellert looked back to him, Albus shook his head with the loveliest pleading gaze in his eyes. He wanted to say something to make amends to what he had forgotten to do. A hotheaded man by nature, Gellert flared his nostrils and stepped aside. “It was never my intent to stop. She was testing my patience and so I found it better to walk away.” Albus slid a spoon into the soup and again, Aberforth sneered at him. It was too late for a fight nor did Aberforth feel like the stress that would come with a confrontation. Instead, he bit back. “You have enough patience for him.” Instead of continuing the fight, Albus jammed past his brother and rushed up the stairs to his room. 

Gellert, having come beside Albus, jammed his hands into the pocket of his slacks and continued up the stairs to Albus’s room where the older boy was running a comb through his long auburn locks of hair. Gellert gently shoved the door closed behind him. “It isn’t that I hate her,” Albus muttered gently under his breath, parting his hair to do the other side. Gellert urged himself closer quietly, his eyes following every movement of the comb against the auburn hair that tumbled down Albus’s side to his hip. “Aren’t you tired of this all?” Gellert said, urging himself forward to stand behind Albus. Albus set his comb to the side in response, “Of course I am, Gell… even so, I couldn’t abandon them.” Albus explained. He knew it was fruitless. Gellert couldn’t understand it. However, he did understand Albus’s affection for him. His pale hands would tickle Albus’s neck, drifting his fingers upwards to tilt Albus’s jaw up towards him. “I know. Though it is a shame you’ll never travel with me away from them. A little… excursion if you will.” It almost felt like a tease. Was he intending him to run away or perhaps… what they had discussed? Albus turned his head away from Gellert and yet, ever the controlling party, Gellert teased his finger under Albus’s jaw, stroking down to his adam’s apple where Albus would tense. He’d been told before that Gellert didn’t reciprocate his feelings. 

“Gellert, this is not to time to play games,” Albus said lowly. He knew how much Albus wanted that trip with Doge to see the world. Gellert reached over Albus to grasp a soft papyrus on which his dear friend had written to him to look at. “You wouldn’t care for alchemists in Egypt?” Gellert teased further, dragging the back of Albus’s head against his pulsing cloth covered erection. More than Chimaeras or alchemists of any sort, Albus was jarred by the sensation of his dearest’s arousal pressing against his own head. Gellert was the sort of man to enjoy many shapes as opposed to one. However, up to this point Albus had not felt him so aroused. “Alchemists?” Albus breathed, flitting his eyes up Gellert’s chest to his handsome face. He especially liked the blonde curls that weaved around his handsome face. Gellert chuckled warmly in response, pushing Albus’s thin glasses more properly on as he tilted back his aching chair. 

“Yes. Won’t you play a little?” Gellert grinned, easing the Albus’s chin closer to his cloth covered chin with his index finger. He would give Albus’s chin a sassy flick as he drew down the zipper of his pants, sliding out his arousal. His other hand busied itself in Albus’s long auburn locks, forcing Albus’s head back in order to press his leaking tip against Albus’s lips. The older Dumbledore flushed, “I was under the impression you did not love me,” Albus turned his lips away from Gellert. He found himself curiously sliding his tongue across his lips, savouring the taste of his sudden best friend. Gellert, having watched, tugged Albus’s head back with a chiding grin. “What’s love to do with it?” He mused, dragging Albus back into place before forcing himself between Albus’s pale pink lips. He knew Albus expected more for his affections but he wasn’t likely to get much out of a man of Gellert’s likeness without putting out—if even just a little. 

Albus was an introvert. He was never accustomed to this sort of abuse… especially not when father was around to regulate him. Although Gellert had been forceful, like any gullible boy, Albus wanted to appease. His tongue lapped around Gellert’s member sloppily, tracing soft veins and quickly stroking certain areas along the shaft that he personally enjoyed. It was shy at best. Gellert laughed warmly, “If your aim is to keep me, you’ll have to do better than be witty my love. I love a working man, but I need a slut in bed. Now suck it right this time.” Gellert mused, winding the auburn locks around his fist with a sharper tug. Albus felt the heat rising to his cheeks as he pressed his lips against the tip of Gellert’s cock, taking a moment to gaze down at Gellert’s soft pink skin. His tongue would swirl around the tip before coming to stroke the slit repeatedly with his tongue. It was a start, but a slow one, as Gellert thrust his hips further into Albus’s mouth, hilting himself and expecting Albus would simply deal with the change in movements. The elder Dumbledore sputtered as he was held in place. It wasn’t that he did not want to please Gellert but it became too much to handle. 

His younger brother could be heard stomping up the stairs. The squish of Gellert’s hips slamming against Albus’s abused face only seemed to intensify, swallowing sharply with his saliva escaping his mouth under every thrust. “You should be quiet. What would ever happen if he heard?” Gellert chided, tugging Albus’s mouth up and down his cock by that long auburn hair. It was somewhat cute to hear him sputter and beg while still being forced to take Gellert for all he was worth. Albus’s cock itself strained against the fabric of his slacks. Time and time again, Gellert took those soft pink lips for his own: bruising them while shivering under the warm, tight mouth that he moved within. It wouldn’t be long, Gellert’s movements became quicker and harder. His legs began to twitch impatiently before finally it hit. His thick seed shot down Albus’s mouth. Albus gagged on the warm fluid making its way down to his throat, sputtering up his love’s prized seed and his saliva in one shot. The entirety of their relation was quick. Perhaps it was punishment as Gellert lightly slapped Albus’s cheek with his pale palm as he tucked his now flaccid cock away. “Next time swallow… I rather no bitch of mine make a mess,” Gellert dipped down, kissing both seed and saliva away while sealing their interaction with a forceful kiss. Dumbledore hadn’t been aware there would be a next time. But as with anything, if Gellert commanded it, Dumbledore was interested in it.


	2. Doge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellert feels the sting of jealousy. No sex this chapter. I admit I forgot to post this a few months back.

His room was beautiful when he just arrived, except now one couldn’t see its deep cherry wood under the frantic replies to letters, spilled ink and fresh parchment. The current text read the name of a certain ‘Elphias Doge,’ whom of which sent a bounty of responses and trinkets on owls. Albus often sat by the window awaiting the return of yet another owl as he read the books Gellert intended for him. He sympathized with the importance of blood purity. After all, Muggles were terrible creatures to do what they did to Arianna. They tore apart his family. Surely, they belonged below the wizarding world. Today his quill was twitching, scratching a reply on a bit of parchment while Albus paced from one side of his room to the other. A common occurrence. Arianna lays asleep while Albus gushes, 

_My dearest Elphias,_

_I’m pleased to know you made it from Egypt in good health. I’ve longed to see Egyptian Alchemists in their good sport. It seems I’ll have to wait a bit longer to venture onward to that land. Nicolas insists Egypt is complete with a bounty of knowledge. One day, I should hope you would come with-‘_

Albus nearly jumps as the door presses apart with a loud, eerie creak like that of boggarts pressing free of their enclosures. As the door closed with a click of the lock, he realizes those shaggy golden locks belonged to none other than Gellert. They half curled down along his porcelain skin tickling his strong jawline peppered with stubble that proved he hadn’t shaved. The fire wages in his belly as he caught a glimpse at him- his muscles were tightly knit and eyes hot with suspicion when his eyes fell on the feathered quill. It drops down onto the writing desk. Albus eases his glasses off the small busted crook in his nose; a treat from Aberforth.

“A…Ah,” Albus stutters while drinking in the sight before him. Gellert’s shirt presses tightly against his shifting muscles as he inhales sharply, shifting his hands out of the slacks that are entirely too clingy to his slim form. Since that event just a few moons back, he found himself quite embarrassed to be with Gellert in private.  
What a slut, he was.

“Gellert good evening.” Albu’s voice croaks. His tongue dances across his chapped lips for some moisture. He turns away from Gellert as he walks to his writing desk to gather parchment. His head is muddled, searching for the door to open once more and Gellert to leave him to his thoughts fraught with his babe sister and an escape through Elphias. He was more than man enough to… well, handle his presence. Yeah, but that’s not to mean his heart was able to. The ink had set nearly immediately into his letter to his disdain. He folded the parchment to place in a drawer, shoving it open a little more than roughly when it jams. But it wasn’t. Gellert’s large hand curls around Albus’s wrist, holding him tightly in place with his hand on the aged metal handle. Distinct shivers dance down his spine whilst Gellert lowers his head until his warm breath tickles the shell of Albus’s ear.  
When Gellert spoke, his velvety soft voice couldn’t have less to do with formalities. “Now why would you do that?” Gellert says; Albus immediately recognized the tone of voice as much patient as it was dangerous. Pressure on his wrist told him that Gellert was very unamused with his action. Should he have hid it? Albus looks away, a notion that Gellert chalked up to as submission.

He couldn’t dignify the question with an answer. His wrist aches with the pressure upon the bone of his wrist. Albus drops the parchment and Gellert unravels it open, using Albus’s wrist to spin him in a sultry circle before tightly pressing him against his chest. Even if the notion was fueled by an end result Albus savored feeling Gellert’s muscles shifting against his chest. His cologne was rich and decadent, he notes wood undertones between undecipherable scents.

“My dearest Elphias,” Gellert reads enunciating the name of his deemed offending party, flicking the parchment up to hover in the air as he read. Thump-thump-thump, Albus’s heart beat repeatedly in his own chest as Gellert continued. This was the moment he had always dreaded. Not because Elphias was any more than a friend but because Gellert’s reaction. Was it the spark of jealousy Albus sensed? It should have never been. Gellert didn’t love him. 

“What makes you so fond of him I wonder?” Gellert presses onwards, dipping his wild eyes to catch Albus’s mild ones. They are hot with irritation. They narrowed with his eyebrows furrowing in his displeasure. Albus couldn’t speak up—he’s nervous. 

“He’s only my friend, Gellert. We were intended to travel together,” Albus remarks when Gellert’s lips pulled up in a snarl. It wasn’t unheard of in the least for boys to travel together. To learn together. But for Albus? He had no right to be around another man in travels. The only place he had was in Gellert’s aspirations- or not at all. 

Anything he could have said would have been marked as a betrayal. So he doesn’t speak. “A little cock-slut with another boy, how could that ever go wrong?” Gellert asks inwardly. “Who’s Nicolas?” Gellert presses further. Nicolas had been mentioned before. Flamel. The all too famous alchemist who was probably looking for a tight little ass around his cock. No doubt his wife was loose to all get out… why not pray on Albus? He was a young, beautiful boy. Again, silence. He fears the response. The words are caught in his throat. It only serves to piss Gellert off further. “He…” He begins, but chooses not to dignify Gellert with a response. Albus’s gaze falls to the ground. 

The bounty of parchment dispersed into the air around them while a piece of parchment is pressed into Albus’s face. “Listen here you stupid bitch, while you’re my little cock-slut you do as I say. If I don’t want you running out letters to these fucks, you don’t. If I want you to suck my dick, you suck it. If I want an answer: I get one.” The words are barely much than a whisper. Gellert tucks locks of auburn hair behind the shell of Albus’s ear. Tears are streaming down Albus’s terrified face, no doubt put off by Gellert’s harsh response to him. 

“He’s no one Gellert, just an alchemist,” Albus tugs lightly on the grip tightening along his wrist. He takes the reaction as a challenge towards his authority over Albus, pressing him back against the welcoming sheets of Albus’s bed in a display of dominance. And for a moment, he must admit Albus took his attention off the letter Albus wrote, in his mind, begging for another man. His auburn hair splays in silken waves across the otherwise dull sheets of the bed. His eyes are sharp blue with hues of green, his very facial structure firm and strong while in the same breath gentle against the waves of auburn. The wetness on his cheeks highlights the rare pinkness of his cheeks. Albus feels the tension rising in his belly. 

Out with it, Albus thought. “Please… I wouldn’t betray you Gellert. I love you.” Albus say. As he says it Gellert feels the warmth coming over like an over brewed potion in his belly. Albus was his: fully and completely. Underneath his trousers, Gellert felt his cock stirring in excitement. It wasn’t his admiration that drove Gellert to his knees. No, it was the thrill of being something that Albus needed, wanted, and couldn’t have. He lurches over Albus’s long body to brush away the auburn tresses that wisp in front of Albus’s face.   
“You’re so fucking predictable,” Gellert chuckles with an all too pleased smile. Albus’s wet tongue moistens his pink lips. Nervous, Gellert thinks, tilting up Albus’s chin between his thumb and forefinger. There were probably better men for Albus but the boy made the mistake in loving the one man that was absolute poison. Too late to take it back now. Albus was his—

And Gellert had no intention of letting go of his toy yet.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since i've written M/M. Please comment.


End file.
